Simple Things
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: Included is the translator for Al Bhed /twoflower/albhed.html Use this in the later chapters. Please Review suggestions help me write
1. Chapter 1

Simple thing

Disclaimer at bottom..

Snow was falling around Blamb it was that time of the year. The time when other things were put aside wars,strife, and the occasional cheating boyfriend were all put aside. It didn't matter though the darkness was coming he could feel it clawing at the barriers between worlds. He'd been aware of it for a while. The constant driving need the want for sanctuary. It never showed up though not once. Soon he started pushing people away once more. The lion of Balamb couldn't be helped. No one could reach him not even Rinoa who'd done all that she could to open him up.

It didn't seem to matter much. The striving force behind him now was like a whirl wind of fury as the last thing he saw was snow pure and simple falling around him. He didn't see the bright light never felt the fall into the sparkling waters of Besaid. He never felt the hand that pulled him up from the water holding him like a limp doll. His eyes were closed which was more then likely for the best. It was hours before he woke looking around for that subtle moment of awakening he almost thought he would see snow falling. There was no snow it was far too warm even for the medical bay. What was this place? The thought crossed the brunette's mind as he sat up slowly.

Steel grey eyes focused warily on things around him. He was in a hut of sorts something odd no one used these around his world he knew of. It had an almost old feel to it. Something that weathered many storms. His head tipped to the side as he cast his senses out. It was warm almost humid perhaps a tropial place? One hand came up brushing his bangs back. He felt strange almost clean something he hadn't felt in ages. Like he could be himself or who ever he wanted here. The personal inspection came to an end though as a person came in. He didn't know the langage he couldn't hear. Holding one hand up he tilted his head slightly to see if his hearing would clear. When nothing happened he sighed in defeat. He would have to use magical means it seemed. Focusing on his inner drawing ability he reversed it to bring his magical stores up healing himself. His hearing cleared then as he stood. He could now understand the person who spoke much to his great displeasure of bringing him to a temple.

Squall didn't have anything to eat or drink for a while, but like the good SEED member he was he choked it up hiking with the other. Reaching a deep pool he didn't even need to be told he just dove into the sparkling waters. It felt good to be in the cool waters after the hike. He hoped faintly that his clothing would be fine. It had been a while since he could water proof it. Maybe he would do so later on..Maybe he'd have time before they did this whole thing. The person had spoken of having him checked over. Perhaps the temple was simply their version of a hospital. He would keep telling himself this perhaps he could even trick himself into believing such a thing.

The brunette walked, walked, and walked some more in his trip to this place. When they finally reached the temple he stood looking at it with a slight sense of Awe to his features. Grey eyes widened as he looked at it there was so many people around though. People he didn't know, but they smiled so he would attempt a smile. On the third attempt with someone smiling he finally got it the twich of muscles compleated their steady climb across his face. The almost shy look seeming to melt passing people's fear of him.

He desided right then and there that smiling was such a simple thing..

((Authors note: Be gentle I'm just starting I don't own these things which by now if you've been reading and have played any Final Fantasy games you'll know that No Squall is not from ten and Two I couldn't resist this cross over. It's just been in my mind for a while. If you read please Review even if you think it's not worth it. I'm trying but I can't get better without help from readers. For sake of it all I'm open to any pairing other then Yuna or Lulu. Yuna belongs with Tidus and Lulu is Wakka's. Although if I have enough reviews I can attempt to change pairings around.))


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Childe

Reaching the temple he was escorted in by two people, why he had no clue. For some reason he felt like he was on trial or something. He stood stiffly watching the people around him silently. His eyes half hidden by his bangs. Watching waiting listening those were his strong suits. For some reason he was being taken to another room further in the temple. Testing his abilities they called it. They wanted proof what he did wasn't a flaw. His eyes closed as he thought back on what had happened.

_"This is Besaid temple home to Galford the Aeon. If you'll come this way we'll reach the room of trials.." The priest had said. He remembered the jolt the pull the cold that entered the room. Then he'd looked up and knew the woman within. He'd always known her. Shiva the goddess of the artic. He remembered her hand on his shoulder as comforting as always. The chill her presence brought always soothed his mind. _

_He barely remembered the rest like a fog was there. The vanishing of her the appearence of the strange staff. It felt like his insides were cold. For a moment he wondered what had happened then he felt the priest shake his shoulder. The touch was unwelcome his eyes narrowing as he glared at the man. The lion of Balamb was not used to being touched._

So now he stood all of these strangers watching him wanting a show. Wanting him to prove himself. His eyes went half closed as he bit his lip thinking. Should he do it? Why did he have to prove anything to these people?

His eyes closed fully as he let himself tilt back listening to their muttering. Some words catching his ears."He's the sommoner from a different world right? They say he fell from the sky.." "Is he alright he looks pale? Maybe we're pushing him too hard?" Their concern shown for a moment before someone spoke up from the back of the crowd"I bet he can't do it..I bet he's just lying everyone knows Shiva's temple is in the cold of the mountains..Why would she come here for him.."

Even he didn't know why, but for some reason at that moment. He wanted to just shut them up. His hand holding the staff rising before someone else spoke" He's a sommoner? Where's his guardian? Why aren't they here?"

He stopped then looking at the crowd as if searching for someone. The crowd suddenly fell silent he knew it wasn't him that had done this feat. He didn't have the patience to do it. His head turned as he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes. An older man had stepped out from the temple looking down at him before something seemed to pass between their eyes.

Something he didn't even know was there. It was the aspect of being a warrior you always had a cold look to your eyes.

He mused on it as the man stood silently staring at the crowd till the man finally broke the silence."Sommoner..Are you going to show them?" The speaking voice was a deep baritone that seemed to speak of a strong man. His head turned once more facing forwards he spoke"What ever.." With that he swung the staff in an arch over his head bringing it down he seemed to stamp the end into the ground as if he were inserting a key.

Coming down from the sky suddenly was snow, the delicate flakes falling around him. Then Shiva decended to stand infront of him like an avenging goddess. The people cheered some whispering things like"Shiva here? Then it wasn't just a rumor he is the one..The child fated to fall from the heavens..Praise Yevon.."

The one he learned later on in the day who was fated to be swept up in a fate worse then any other. The one Fated to serve. He was unable to turn anyone away. He could turn no person away from begger to theif. He would have to help them.

Even if he didn't want to he still had to. The male in red spoke once more"What will you tell them..Why their aeon did not appear to you.." Squall was silent unspeaking as if the man's comment wasn't heard.

But it was it was heard and he didn't have an answer at all. A pretty young blonde pipped up then"Where's Yunie Auron!! She was supposed to be here!! We were supposed to meet at the temple and.." She trailed off her odd spiral eyes looking to Squall who pointfully had turned his back on the two of them. The blonde blinked at Auron who shook his head slightly"She's around some where.." The blonde made a face then pointed at Squall.

Auron said nothing it wasn't his story to tell. So when the blonde walked up to the side of him then poked his sleeve Squall said nothing merely fixing her with those steel grey orbs. For a moment the two looked at one another then finally Squall spoke"What..."

The blonde seemed to relize that she was staring because she finally spoke"Hey your a sommoner right? Could you do me a tiny favor?? Can you keep an eye out for a girl with a blue and A green eye??"Squall was silent debating it then spoke"What ever.."

Then with that he was turning walking away from the blonde girl who spoke"Meanie!!Yunie wouldn't be like this!!" Squall was silent stopping thinking of something to say before he finally just kept walking his head shaking. He didn't know what else to say he didn't feel the need to.

When he reached the temple though he did keep his eyes out. Seeing a woman with a green and a blue eye he walked to her speaking as little as possible he pointed out her tardiness. The woman thanked him then ran along to meet her friends.

Squall went his own way then hopping up onto a window ledge he sat on it his leg hanging down his eyes looking out over the masses."..Spira..I wonder what my true fate is..If I'll even be able to make friends.."

The blonde saw him she waved to him, but her wave wasn't returned he just turned away silently. Better to trudge along without friends..That way no one would miss him when he was gone. It was for the best wasn't it?

Watching the sunset's red and gold lights dance along the waves of the beach made him remember he hadn't left the temple since the morning. He was tired, but he was also over heated. Silently then he left the temple walking along his head lowered. He wasn't odd colored so he blended in as long as no one saw his eyes all was well. His walk took him to the beach that he'd crashed down in. Looking out over the water he stopped listening there seemed to be no one around. Nothing that would lead him to believe it.

What he didn't know was that a certain blonde was watching him from a distance away. Quietly he got into his loose pants and his tank top sitting enjoying the last fleeting rays of sun till the moon rose silvery rays painting the water's waves white colored.

Breifly he reconized the sound of water lapping at his feet as he dangled his legs over the side of a rock before he felt hands on his shoulders giving him a slight push. The way he sat it was just enough to send him tumbling in the water. Surfacing he had a look that could kill on his face. Seeing it was the blonde girl though from earlier he stopped looking to her the look slowly fading from his face being replaced by an odd look.

Something along the lines of what the hell?? He slogged from the water sitting on the beach then as she spoke"Your not so mean after all..Yunie told me what you'd done..You made sure she found us..Thanks!!"

Squall looked up at her just nodding before returning his gaze to the beach and the waves. The blonde sitting next to him spoke up then."Don't you speak? Can't you talk?" He blinked looking to her then spoke"IF I did would you leave?" The blonde looked at him tilting her head"Why would I leave? Cause you spoke?"

Squall was silent before speaking"Every one says..That I'm fated to serve till death..I can turn no one away..Better to be alone then to have people worry.." The blonde was silent before she spoke"Mmm I think that people worry no matter what..I should know..People worry about me all the time.." Squall was silent looking at her then shook his head"Mmm.." The blonde spoke then"My names Rikku, what's yours?"

Squall was silent not speaking then finally he spoke up"Squall Lionheart.." Rikku pipped up then"Really? That's an odd name..Not to many of those around here..You must be from another world.."

Squall shook his head before he stood"I have no home..My worlds gone..The darkness took it.." Rikku blinked then stood up catching his wrist speaking"Why are you leaving? Are you running?" Squall glared at her a moment before speaking"I'm not running I'm moving before the tide comes in.." Rikku looked out at the water before feeling it wash over her feet. With a squeak she was up"Eeek!! That's cold!!"

She stood dancing in place to warm up as he stood watching her. The faintest look of a smile coming before he shook his head."..." She blinked then looked at him reaching up to poke his cheek"Hee I saw that you smiled!!" He blinked at her then turned without a second look"...What ever.." What Rikku didn't know was that for him what ever ment alot of things.

With those two words he could inspire or deflate someones Ego.

She pouted before speaking"Maybe you are a meanie!!" He blinked looking down then without knowing why he kissed her lips briefly. Drawing back he spoke then"What ever..." With that he was gone walking along the beach silently..

Authors note: This story might become a on going thing depending on the reviews I get. I'm not sure where this little thing is going to go but Since the first person to Review mentioned a Rikku Squall pairing I might do that. Sorry if Rikku seems ooc I'm so not used to writing her. I know Aurons supposed to be dead but come on you gotta have Auron in it. Besides I'm going off before the whole journey to defeat Sin things. -Sighs- And as always I don't own any final fantasy chara's... But I do own the games does that count? Kidding kidding as always Don't own it..Wish I did but I have fun playing around with it ;

Like always Review please!! Ahh or I'll send a mini Squall to Terrorize??


	3. Chapter 3

Beginings and Ends

It was a month since he'd come to the temple and Squall was starting to be trained to handle his sommons. He was ahead of the rest of the class though for some reason he understood things quicker then the rest did. His head tilted as he stood watching listening to the lecture. His hand resting on one arm the other on his hip.

He was one of the few in the advanced classes he didn't always agree with the priests words though. Finally one rainy day he snapped"Listen to me I'm sick of this! This serves no purpose other then keeping students wet behind the ears! Sin is slowly becoming more of a problem! Why are we not allowed feild work to hone skill!"

The priest was silent watching the young man before he spoke"If you are quite done Squall I would like to teach the other students..You are dismissed.."

Silently Squall glared before simply gathering up his staff turning, and walking out.There was nothing holding him here other then tradition tradition did not kill a monster born for destruction.

It only made him more antsy.

In the afternoon normally he could be found sitting in the window seat in the entery of the temple, but today he wasn't there. He was simply not in the temple the elders were furious with it asking the students where the prize pupil was. They shook their heads unknowing of where he was. He'd be found on the beach by Auron. He was sitting looking out over the water Squall's head turning when he heard Auron's steps."Playing hooky are we?" Squall was silent before shrugging, but said nothing else. His head turning back to the water before he stood the wind playing through his hair. It was at that moment that a rather insane whoop came from behind the two of them. Auron didn't even bother looking, but Squall did a flash of yellow and green coming before what ever it was dove off the side of the bank into the cool blue waters.

When the person surfaced he couldn't help the small smile that came. Her brightness was infectious at times. The person was Rikku he knew now she was Yuna's cousin. No one else knew it just as no one else other then him spoke to her. He'd been teaching her some english here and there so they could talk.

She waved to him not expecting a wave back, but he thought he'd wave back just to keep her guessing as to his response to things. His hand raised giving a slight wave before he dropped it. She seemed excited about something. Dropping back down so his feet hung in the water she grabbed one of them. His brow raising before he was pulled into the water with her. It didn't come up to his waist but he folded his legs so he wouldn't be injured. Turning his head he looked to her his brow raised before she smiled that smile that always made him forget his anger. A small smile coming from Squall before Rikku spoke"Had a bad day at the temple?" His eyes seemed to chill at the temple's mention. His eyes rolling before he spoke"What ever.." Rikku giggled then tugged on his arm"You could always turn rogue and gather all the Sommons that normal sommoners don't use! Then the temple wouldn't be able to take credit for training a sommoner like you!" He blinked slightly to her then spoke"Other sommons...Like what?" Rikku blinked then shrugged"I don't know myself but I've heard their around..I've heard stories from the others in my family..An Braska used to tell me there were some.."

He was silent then shaking his head looking out over the water before he spoke"No..Dropping out of the temple is not an option.." She eyed him then shrugged slightly"What will you do then? Gonna hack it out and stay?" He blinked then nodded to her speaking"Yea..I'll stay.." she eyed him then poked his cheek"Soo serious!!" A giggle coming before she darted away through the water like a seal.

He eyed her then barely just barely a small lift of the mouth was seen before it vanished. She came back over to him speaking"I just thought of something..My family and me always leave soon..And your always saying how you want to hone your skills..Why not come with us?" He raised one brow thinking about it before he spoke"Is this normal sommoner behavior?" She grinned then shook her head"Nope it's not, but.. It would be better then spending all your time in the temple..An I er we could use your healing powers.." He raised one brow before leaning down so they were eye to eye"What was that? I thought you said I.." Rikku had the good sense to blush faintly before turning her head to the side her hands coming up."Plleeaassee??I promise my family is really nice!! Regardless what they say about us we're good people..Come on Squall pleeasseee??" He bit his lip a moment before he tossed his wet hair back his face clear then."When did we become friends.." It was more of a question that was thought outloud, but she heard it.

Rikku was silent thinking about it. When did they become friends? She grinned suddenly before speaking"I know when we became friends!! We became friends the day you helped a compleat stranger reach their cousin at the temple!" Squall blinked then his eyes closed fully as he laughed softly."Alright...I'll come with you.." Rikku blinked startled then spoke"Really?? Your not kidding me?? You'll forsake the temple and come with me?" He nodded slightly to her"Yes..You were the first person to accept me for me, and not what I could or couldn't do." She whooped again then pounced him hugging his arms to his sides."THANK YOU!!"

Mentally she checked off a sommoner from the list that was being compiled of Sommoners to leave or had left the temple that had been caught. She was glad she didn't have to fight him though. She'd seen his blade it wasn't machina and it wasn't a normal weapon. It was oddly different to tell the truth. Something out of the world they knew. Maybe it was from his world. She pipped up then tilting her head questioningly"Hey Squall where's your weapon at? The one you had with you?" He blinked then looking almost sadly down at the water he spoke"I don't know where it is...I think the temple elders took it on account of it being what they called Machina.." Rikku was furious throwing her hands up she spoke"We gotta get it back! That's not theirs to take!" She clenched one fist then spoke"Leave it to me! I'll get your weapon back!"

Authors note: Dun dun Rikku to the rescue. I always thought she'd do something like that though if someone needed it. As always don't own it but I own the games ;


	4. Chapter 4

A Promise Made Storm the Temple!

It was dark out as the little blonde snuck in the temple. It wasn't that hard Security wasn't tight they didn't expect someone to come looking for anything. She was though she wanted him to smile to laugh. She felt he wanted his weapon he was nervous without it.So here she was sneaking into the temple.

Quietly on cats feet she snuck along into the back rooms hunting looking around. She couldn't find it."Where is it..Where's his weapon??" Her arm was grabbed then softly she jumped then turned to look at the one who caught her."Eh heh heh heh..."Rikku said before she saw it was Yuna. She sighed before speaking"Yunie you scared me!!" Yuna spoke quietly then"Rikku what are you doing here??" Rikku toyed with her fingers slightly then spoke"Well I'm getting something back...Er...Something that was taken." Yuna blinked then shook her head"What was it I'll help you find it." Rikku was silent listening before she whispered"It's Squall's weapon...The temple elders took it saying it was Machina..Squall doesn't even know what Machina is.." Yuna was silent before speaking"I've seen it back in the room on the left, but it's got a system on it..Think you can get around it?" Rikku grinned then spoke"No problem leave it to me!" Ever so quiet she slipped into the room leaving Yuna to keep watch.

She darted up the wall then heading over the system to scope it out. Hesitatingly she hopped down landing on her hands and knee one leg taking half her knee taking the other half of her weight. She studied the system they had. It was easy for her to crack she checked the box holding his weapon for anything. Seeing no sensors no pressure triggers she lifted it up. It was lighter then she thought it would be.

She studied the weapon a moment before turning taking it out with her wrapped in a leanth of cloth. Squall was going to be happy she thought as she thanked Yuna then left quickly. Yuna was going back to her rooms at the temple to sleep then. Her head tilting as she spoke"You better not burn her Squall.."

Rikku stood then waiting Squall was supposed to meet her here to leave. She saw him walking up the trail in his otherworldly garments. The fur accenting his face from his collar before he spoke"Trust you to break into a temple.." She grinned then held out her package to him"You can't open it till we're on the ship!!" He held an amused look for a moment before nodding"Fine fair enough.." Rikku beamed at him then headed for the ship."Next stop freedom and wide open spaces!!" Squall shook his head speaking"What ever lets just hope their not as constricting as the temple was.."

On the ship.

In the middle of no were it's simple to loose yourself in thought looking out over the sparkling waters it had been a week of him being out with them. They were supposed to be the enemy a normal sommoner would be demanding to be taken to the nearest continent and released. Him on the other hand he refused to be some pansy. He wanted no needed his freedom. After being all cooped up he needed something.

He got his wish it seemed when they came across a point where monsters were at. He took great pleasure in helping to fight them off. For some reason he did not use summons he took them down the old fashioned way. His expertise had been with the gunblade and he proved how well it was when he took them down.

Silently he stood after the monsters where disposed of watching them be hauled off. One of them came over holding a fang out to him. He eyed it then taking the thing he looked at it his brow going up."Er.." The male who'd handed it to him spoke in broken english then"Your share of the kill?" He blinked at them then nodded pocketing the fang. The male spoke then"No no You give to me I make it something else.." Squall raised his brow once more speaking"Oh! A spoil of the kill..What will you make it into?" The male cocked his head to the side thinking looking Squall over then spoke"Earring would suit you..Mmm I make it into earring for you.." Squall held it out to the other absently then nodding."Mmm you do that.." The male grinned then took off for where ever he'd come from on the ship.

It was a while before the male came back quietly holding out a rather wicked looking earring. Squall mused on it before simply punching it through his earlobe. Letting it hang there he turned to face the crowd that had gathered. With a whoop and hollar the crowd grinned at him. Some letting out a whistle here and there. Without thinking about it he waved to the crowd before Rikku dropped down."Ahhh you got your earring!! Lemme see!!" She stood then turning his head this way and that way she grinned."Cute!!" He blinked at her before letting out a rare smile.

Authors note: Don't own it wish I did but do not own. Cause if I did Squall wouldn't be such a frigid person. I'll note chapters may get longer and the rating may go up. Depends on factors in the story. As always Review and share the love. Flames will be accepted with a calm head.


	5. Chapter 5

What The Heart Knows

It seemed like months for him, but it was only weeks. He was opening up more learning their langage slowly, but surely. For him it was easy to pick up on it so it wasn't too long before they stopped speaking english for him and switched to their own langage. He wasn't offended he simply fit in by speaking it back.

Today he was asking around for Rikku getting little answers in english so he surprised the next one by asking in their langage.**"Where's Rikku? Have you seen her?"** The man blinked like he'd been shocked then responded eagerly**"Rikku went on the dive she should be back soon?"** Happy with this answer Squall nodded then simply let the man go back to his work.

It wasn't too long before the whole ship learned of his langage change. Infact quite a few wondered where he'd picked it up at.

It was Rikku who'd taken the time to teach him. At dinner at their little meetings on the deck. She'd sit and watch him eat chattering in her langage. Once in a while he'd have to stop and ask something once in a while he'd respond in her langage_._

_The first time he'd done it she beamed at him then spoke"You wanna learn?" He nodded slightly to her before she grinned to him."Then it'll cost you something!" He tilted his head slightly speaking"And that is?" She grinned more before poking his shoulder"You gotta keep it a secret till I've tought you all of it.." He sighed slightly rolling his head, but nodded."Alright I won't speak a word of it.."_

After this though he'd learned the whole langage he was just unused to using it. So now her coming back he greeted her in her langage.**"Welcome home Rikku how was it?"** She beamed at him then spoke back quickly**"Aww it's ok it could have been better but I got you something from it!!"** He blinked as she brought up something a round little ball that shimmered in the sun. He held his hand out taking it from her holding it up a slight smile coming.**"Thank you Rikku, it's something different..What is it?"** She grinned then spoke after giggling slightly**"It's a sphere it's a blank one someone must have lost..You can use it to record things!!"** He eyed her then got an almost amused look on his face**"How do you use it?"**

Rikku held one of her own she'd gotten then showed him**"See? You do it like this"** She activated it then deactivated it after taking a few moments of footage of him. He mused on it then leaned in activating the sphere he kissed her cheek. Deactivating the sphere he held in his hand the image of her face and his sequence of kissing her.

**"I think..I'll keep this..I like this one.."**

She grinned then held hers up**"I wanna get one of you doing a sending..You always look so calm like..You know what your doing.."** He blinked at her then shook his head, but he was smiling so she knew he wasn't mad at her.**"I think your just giddy."**She held a pouting look for a moment before speaking**"I am not!! I am just me just Rikku!"** He chuckled then as the waves crashed along the ships haul. He looked down the side speaking**"Swells are high today might be a good day to spend inside.."** She nodded then as they went down below. They always hung out with one another. She was his link to something he knew. Something deep down always seemed to brighten up when she was around. She made him surprisingly enough happier.

He mused on it while she was gone that night wondering when he heard the first rumble of thunder. He thought about it before he heard a knock at his door.

He wasn't expecting anyone was it monsters? He opened the door to see Rikku standing there**"Ahh...Can I come in..."** A rumble of thunder accented her words making her shriek. He blinked then moved letting her in watching her scurry to the bed sitting down hugging her knee's. He sat down next to her speaking**"Rikku is scared of storms?"** She looked at him before nodding quickly**"Ever since I was little..My brother and me were attacked by a sea monster..Everyone knows that lightning is the element to use against them.. But my brother's spell hit me too.."** He was silent taking it in then spoke**"Ah I see..So what are you gonna do? Want to stay here?"** He blinked not sure why he said it, but she looked almost greatful. His face holding a surprised look when she hugged him leaning her head on his shoulder. He desided right then and there no matter what he would be her rock.

He let her stay that night curled up against him his arm around her holding her he did not yell at her for her fear he didn't judge. Some how he knew in his heart it would be wrong to do such a thing. He'd come so far from the frigid soul he was. She changed him for the better. For her he would be a rock to shelter her from anything. She was his light, and he would not lose that no matter what.

The sun filtered through the window shades waking him sometime in the morning to see five of Rikku's family looking at them. Some where pointing and laughing others where standing with serious faces. He knew though due to their eyes they where not angery.

He shook Rikku speaking**"We've got company...Rikku wake up.."** She blinked then snuggled into him which drew a few more chuckles from the crowd. This woke her up making her stick her tongue out.**"Meanies I was comfy!!"** Squall rolled his eyes chuckling softly before he spoke**"Oh yes and my arm was falling asleep with your head on it.."** She looked at him with a sheepish smile before hopping out of bed. They were wearing clothes so no one was worried about it. What happened would happen IF Rikku did like this person they wouldn't protest it. The man was a good solid worker always quick to offer help or healing. Always eager to kill monsters and keep the family safe. They thought of him as Family when he'd started speaking their langage.

Standing on deck then he saw the monsters yelling out**"Monsters boarding!!"** Soon the deck was riddled with wounded people and dead monsters. Squall unafraid of any monster ran along healing each person he could find sending them back down below. He would use His sommon. His precious gift wouldn't go wasted. His eyes closed as he concenrated then Sommoned Shiva. Her form chilled the waters casting the ship in a frozen circle. The monsters grew sluggish then as he directed Shiva to attack all. Her Diamond Dust attack took care of the left over monsters. Snow flakes falling around on the deck as she vanished in pyre flies. He'd never get tired of watching those fly around.

Standing silently watching the slow fly around him he missed Rikku activating her sphere catching the scene infront of her. He looked so peaceful so serene standing there that she had to. She caught her scene then rushed over to him.**"You meanie!! You had me scared!!"** He blinked at her then just shook his head slightly putting his hands on her shoulders.**"I'm fine see? No harm done..I was slow getting here.."** He'd been down below working on sharpening his weapon up. The gunblade at his side gleamed with a razor sharp edge on it. She huffed then spoke**"Fine fine..Be careful though!! People worry you know?"** He blinked then looked around at the people he'd come to call family before shrugging**" Sorry.."** He looked sheepish before Rikku spoke**"Aww your jackets got a rip in it..So does your shirt..You need new clothes!! Come on! I know where we can find some!!"** Before he could say no he could fix them she'd taken him down below where there was a few places on the ship they could get things. She fixed him up with a skin tight outfit with a robe over it. He shifted slightly unused to the outfit before he mused**"Aurons..This reminds me of Aurons outfit.." **Rikku grinned nodding**"I know I thought it would look good on you!!" ** So they went up on Deck then to spend some time. Him eating getting his streanth back and her chatting away.

Authors note: Blah blah don't own wish I did, but don't own never will..But I own the games!! As always Reviews are welcome Remember I'm just starting out so be gentle. ; And Rikku's langage is in Bold normal english in latter chapters will be in normal text. Flash backs will be in Italics..


	6. Chapter 6

Another refugee found

Up on deck he was standing his sword in it's holster his robe flicking in the breeze the ship moving made. He seemed content to look over the water when Rikku came bouncing over. Looking down at her he spoke**"Frydc ib.."** She shook her head just grinning at him before she took his hand in hers holding it.

He looked down at her amusedly but twined his fingers with hers lacing them up together. They had been together since her night of being afraid of lightning. Standing strong against the wind that blew he spoke**"Tu oui drehg ed femm cduns duhekrd?"**

She shrugged slightly then spoke**"E ryja so cyva bmyla du ku..Eh y fyo E tuh'd kad cu yvnyet uv ed huf oui ghuf?"** He nodded slightly before looking out over the water then.

It was dinner time when he'd heard the voices calling out wondering what was wrong he turned listening.

It seemed like they had found someone a blonde was sitting on deck. He went over looking them over before shaking his head.**"Draen zicd ghulgat uid..Sekrd ryja paah crulg.."**

They all looked happy with this leaving the two alone. Squall was silent knowing that this person was not of this world.

He could tell by the clothing also the fact that the person was way too sheltered looking.He stood then turning away from the other male silently walking down to his room. If his help was needed Rikku would find him. For now he would just stay out of the way. His head turning as he saw the sphere holding his precious memory.

He'd started using it more lately. It was like he knew something was going to happen something big. He was feeling uneasy jumping at loud sounds. The ship was stopped more then likely for a dig he mused to himself. Standing he would go on deck. He didn't see the blonde so they might have taken him down with them on the dig.

If you wanted to stay you earned your keep. He was an exception to it simply because he wanted to work.

It took his mind off thinking of things. His fingers threaded along his gunblade as he dove into the water. His arms flexing as he swam down. His robe up ontop of the deck held in place by his boots. He prefered not to wear them swimming. He'd gotten better at holding his breath going on digs with them. For some reason he enjoyed the water here it was pure and clean. He sometimes liked to just drift in it quietly. His head tilted as he turned his body as someone went past him.

It was the blonde Tidus he'd learned was his name. He desided to follow at a distance then quietly. The blonde and Rikku had gone on a dig. Obviously the family had chosen Rikku to break him in. A slight smirk came from the blonde as he pointed out Squall who merely raised one brow. Squall rolled his eyes for a moment before swimming over. Floating in the water he looked around ever the constant watcher for danger. His brow lifting as he swam with the two of them.

Sometimes on Digs he'd go with Rikku swimming with her was a joy. Watching her fight was sublime to him. It was the thrill of the battle he loved.

Standing on the now dry surface of the building he took deep breaths to get his air back. Shaking his hair out he looked at Rikku speaking in her langage.**"Oui pnuikrd res? Dnyehehk res eh?"** She turned facing him responding in a teasing voice.**"Zaymuic E pnuikrd res? Tuh'd funno ed'c uhmo dnyehehk."**

He nodded happy with that comment. His head tilting to the side as he was able to watch front and back like this. He kept an eye on the two of them walking behind them quietly he was the first to see the monster under the water he couldn't use his sommons underwater very well he was just starting to train himself in that. So he used his gunblade to focus his magic into. He was an odd sommoner though.

Possessing both white and some black magical spells. He held himself a certain way as indication to Rikku he was using lightning. She moved back then as the bolt struck the creature effectively weakening it. Soon he was taking the spoil from that too heading back up with the two. For all the practicing he'd been doing nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

Authors note: Oh yes cliffhanger!! You gotta love those. Note I'm trying to follow the series of events in the game Rikku and Squall may get seperated for a little while I haven't figured it out.This one might be small but I'm trying to remember so they might be short but once I get it going I'll get better.

For those who wish to know what the Al Bhed that was said is I'll give a translator page /twoflower/albhed.html Many thanks to the maker of it as it is a real help in writing the Al Bhed langage.


	7. Chapter 7

Sin Attacks Challange of the Fayth

There was so much water coming on the ship. They'd returned to the ship from the dig drenched but happy. It was a good days work more then anything. He'd even found something to tinker with his gunblade with. His stomache turned then his eyes narrowing as he looked around. Was that a shadow in the mist? His fingers tightened on his gunblade before he heard the yell of horror.**"SIN!! SIN COMING!!"**

His eyes widened as he looked up into the eyes of the beast of Sin. But he felt pity for some reason he felt absolute pity. It confused him a moment before he shook his head taking a stance. Rikku grabbed his arm pulling him back speaking hurridly**"No don't fight it your not ready yet!"** He was silent then he looked back at Sin before speaking**"Not going to fight it..Something is calling me.."** Rikku was silent letting him go looking hurt. He was determined though she couldn't stop him in that matter. Slowly he walked towards Sin as the ship stopped moving. Trendils where reaching out from the massive beast towards him. Sticking to his clothing, his face, and his belt. They withered around him then retracted back to Sin. His eyes narrowed as he watched the beasts head turn to him as if expecting something. His brow raised slightly before he blinked then wiped his eyes and blinked again. Something was off he was seeing a man looking at him.

"Hey kid where's my brat I know he's here.." The man wasn't someone he knew but he responded"Your brat? what do they look like?"

"About your size blonde hair deep blue eyes.." Was the drawled reply.

He was silent for a moment thinking there was a blonde Tidus he raised his head speaking"Tidus?" The man nodded slightly"Yea that good for nothing kid of mines got a task to do..You keep him safe..He's got something he needs to do.." Squall's eyes narrowed slightly"Your charging me with a task of keeping that brat out of trouble?" The man nodded again then spoke"You got no Guardian you at fault with the temple?" Squall was silent before he sighed then nodded rolling his eyes.

The man snickered for a moment before speaking"Good let me tell you something kid..You tell Auron he owes me..That'll get you the best in the business.." Squall nodded slightly before the man spoke"Now I'm tired I'm gonna go..I'll catch you in the future kid..Make sure my brats safe.."

Squall nodded as the giant wave of water came. He barely heard Tidus yelling but he felt his arm grabbed just as the water washed over them both.

Water he couldn't breath he was sinking down too fast he couldn't move his left arm. He was going to drown. His eyes widened as he felt something cover his mouth. His eyes snapped open as he stared into eyes the color of the ocean. Tidus was kissing him then he relized what the other was doing. Tidus played blitzball he'd trained himself to breath underwater they said. He took the air from the other as he felt Tidus get him around the waist pulling him towards the surface.

When they broke surface Tidus broke the odd kiss speaking"Your cute but Rikku would kill me nine ways from hell.." Squall nodded slightly speaking"Thank you..I think my arms broken..I can't move it.." Tidus nodded then helped Squall."Geeze..What are we gonna do..We got seperated.." Squall was silent when he heard voices he turned at the same time Tidus did speaking sharply"Don't tell them..Your from another world..If you do it will cause Strife.." Tidus was silent looking at Squall before he spoke"Wha?" A whistling sound heard before Squall turned then watched Tidus get smacked in the back of the head with an odd ball.

"Whoa sorry about that toss it back yea?" Tidus looked at Squall who just gestured then watched the blonde's acrobatic skill as he tossed the ball back. He looked at Tidus who made a face. Squall snickered slightly then spoke"Come on..I need help setting this..Someone might be able to do it.." Tidus nodded then helped the young summoner to shore He was silent sitting listening to the two talk. The red head came over looking over his arm."Whoa...You got a nasty break there friend.." Squall nodded slightly speaking"I just need someone to set it..Then I can heal it..Wait where are we?"

The red head grinned then gestured"Welcome to Besaid.." Squall Jerked himself upright"I can not stay here!!" The red head blinked then eyed the brunette tilting his head"You know you look like I've seen you.." Squall was silent before Tidus pipped up"Hey hello I'm hungry here!!" The red head turned saying something to Tidus but things for Squall were becoming Hazy. He started to look pale slightly ill looking before collapsing half way to the village. Tidus caught him before he fell he felt that. he could feel himself being cradled in strong arms before he knew no more..

Authors note: Yea Yea I'm evil bwa ha ha ha another cliff to ponder over. I hope people are enjoying the story. I'm trying my best to remember the game, and go by it.


	8. Chapter 8

Discussions and fates

Cold air not dry air but moist air blew across his face. Squall lay silently covered by a blanket a blond by the name of Tidus laying on a bed next to him. Tidus had finally gotten something to eat so he was laying down. When Squall finally started to stir it was to the sound of two voices. "That one doesn't look like much ya? Where's he from?" He knew that voice it was the voie of the man that had found them. What was his name Wakka? Then he heard Tidus's voice"I don't know who he is but I know he's an excellent sommoner... I think thats what he called himself.." Wakka spoke up then" Ah ah what!! That guy is a sommoner??? Are you serious?? Where's his staff??" Tidus tilted his head then shrugged"I didn't know they needed them he always just used this strange weapon of his.." Wakka was still looking towards the hut Squall was supposedly sleeping in."Ya.. About that where did he get that? It looks like Machina.." Tidus was silent not sure how to answer the question when Squall appeared walking from the hut.

Wakka eyed him before speaking"Hey Sommoner you awake fully?" Squall's eyes flicked towards Wakka before he looked at Tidus speaking."It's not Machina Tidus it's called a Gunblade.. As for my staff I do not need it.. I can preform anything with my gunblade a normal sommoner can do with a staff.." Wakka was silent for a moment before shrugging lightly"Eh have it your way then.." Tidus eyed Squall with something akin to worry before speaking"Why can't you be here anyways?" Squall looked at Tidus before speaking"I left the temple here... I didn't know that.. I would be washed up here.." Tidus raised one brow before speaking"OH!! You mean the place that you met Rikku at??" A slight shake of the head given before Squall spoke"Tidus quiet.." That was when he saw him the man who wore the red. Squalls eyes widened as the man walked towards them. Tidus brightened up"Auron there you are!!" Squall was silent watching Auron that was his name. He said nothing merely watching the Guardian who smirked at him. That was when he remembered what that man had said. He looked at Auron before speaking"You owe someone and I need a Guardian..." Auron looked at him for a moment leading that he knew nothing of what Squall spoke of, though Squall was sure for a moment he saw something flash through those eyes akin to Knowledge like Auron knew. It was later on that Auron found Squall sitting on the rock one hand decending to the pale shoulder.

Squall felt the hand, but said nothing feeling the man settle next to him on the rock he spoke."You know who sin is don't you.." Auron was silent a moment before he spoke"Sin is Jecht Tidus's father.." Squall was quiet a moment before speaking" Such a sad fate.. I only wish I could help them." Auron raised one brow before speaking"Why is that?" Squall eyed him for a moment before speaking" Because Jecht told me to keep his brat safe.. He said he had a task to do.." Auron looked concerned for a moment before speaking."Your the missing sommoner.. You know they all think you were kidnapped.." Squall looked at him for a moment before speaking"Kidnapped hardly.. I met some people who needed help.." Auron was silent for a moment before speaking." These people who were they.." Squall was still looking at the water before speaking"Rikku and her family..." Auron was still before nodding"Then you are the one she was talking about... She still says she wants to see you preform a sending and she may get that chance soon.. Lucca and Kilica were both hit.. We're the closest Sommoner and Guardian around.." Squall stood turning"Fine let me grab my gunblade.." Auron nodded watching Squall go.' Preforming the sending with Machina... This should be interesting..'


	9. Chapter 9

To preform the sending.

Most people when they think of summoners think of staff and movements. Squall's sending was different intirely so. Stripped down to only a pair of pants and boots he walked onto the water. His eyes closed breifly as he stood letting the spirits voices come to his ears.

A thousand cries sounding at once over the air before his eyes snapped open. His gunblade raising as he spun one leg rising his gunblade seeming to fall from one hand to hit a boot. Flinging it into the air the sun caught it sending sparkles along the water. His body wove over the water tantalizing in a way Squall's sureal eyes flashing as he caught his gunblade in a mid leap spinning it as he hit the water.

His fingers where constantly moving. His body shifting to a music it seemed only he could hear. Now other summoners movements where slow almost casual speaking of a calm presence. In his movements there was nothing calm or casual about it. The way he handled his gunblade spoke of pain sorrow.

The spirits seemed to swirl around him as he moved his body reacting as though struck fingers gripping onto open air as he fell backwards seeming to float on nothingness. The spirits swirled around him faster his hair being whipped up before he righted himself his movements slowing down.

A soft steady movment of his boots hitting the water the only sound heard. Then the spirits seemed to vanish one by one. His sending was successful.

For a time he stood silently looking out over the water his back to everything just letting the last of the spirits whispers fill his ears before, he felt someone's hand take his arm." Lets go summoner... You shouldn't even be here.." Squall's eyes narrowed at the man who dared to touch him. One of the Maester's men. His eyes narrowing as he spoke."I am a summoner.. I was the closest one here."

The guard shook his head."You have not recived The summon from Besaid Island.." Squall's eyes narrowed before he spoke coldly"That summon was not ment for me, but rather for another.." The guard found himself on the business end of Squall's Gunblade as he spoke"Eh? My apologies Summoner carry on your duties then!"

That night..

Standing on the deck of a ship he leaned against the mast thinking of where they were going. A rather large city called Luca A place he learned from a few of the more talkative sailors was where the sport known as Blitzball was played. Squall was unimpressed with what he'd seen.

It was a bunch of people tossing or kicking a ball around. He was almost ready to leave when he heard something."Wow look at the blond isn't he cute? He's new I didn't know the Besaid guys had someone like him on their team!" He stopped looking to see this mystery person. Seeing Tidus he froze. He remembered him from Besaid island though he wondered if the teenager remembered him. It was quiet for a while in the stands before the cheering started. Someone was making their way along the dome used to hold the water. Squall knew Tidus trained hard for this. But he couldn't help rushing closer his palms pressing against the side of the Dome as Tidus Swam forwards eyes widening in recognition of Squall's presence. People jostled to get closer to the dome cheering poor Squall becoming cramped and pushed against the side of it.

His eyes following Tidus's actions as the young man made sure to play the game. Though he could almost see the gears in the blond's head turning trying to figure out why Squall was there. How the young summoner had made it there. A slight smile coming before the blond made his way to the side once more to look at the Sureal eyes. Squall's eyes widened as he saw Tidus get smacked in the back of the head with the ball. It was an accident of course.

Tidus didn't miss the worried look the normally cold summoner had before someone pushed the summoner back, one hand darting out to press against the dome once more a rather comforting force felt before the heal spell washed over Tidus renewing his streanth.

Squall was unsure where to go before he felt himself grabbed from behind. A bag tossed over his head before with a slight wince he was hauled off. He yelled before a sharp bash to the back of his head made his vision swim his eyes closing as he blacked out.. When he came to Squall was unaware of how much time passed. What was going on? His arms felt like lead his feet asleep. Inside a strange container under the water he winced at the strange creature that seemed to be holding it before he saw steel in it.

A machine? His eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Summoners being kidnapped flashed into his mind. Then he realized that's what this was. Someone noticed him knew what he was and caught him carrying him off. He wondered if he should feel flattered or if he was merely cast away. He wondered it before he felt something clang against the side of his container.

It was the woman Yuna the summoner from Besaid Island. Squall winced as his container clanged again It was Al-Bhed he knew this for sure. Having been with Rikku and her family he knew enough of them. His head turned as best it could before he closed his eyes concentrating all his energy into one attempt to break free. The Albhed did not think leaving him with such little room would hamper him did they?

They were wrong to misgage that. His fingers tightened clenching into fists as he calmed himself then summoned forth his energy. Summoners used staffs normally him he used his gunblade. Having neither though with one swift sharp gasp before he blew the container to sparkling bits. The machine seeing one of the containers shattered quickly gripped Squall with it's arms a big mistake as he unleashed another powerful spell. That was when he saw the person he never thought he would see again.. Tidus swiming towards them along with the red head from the game. His eyes widening as he thought back to the man who projected from Sin. Did that mean Auron was there as welll?

Hours later.

It was only a matter of time before he realized Auron was not with them though he was close.

Squall stood for a moment looking out over the crowd of guardians that Yuna had before he saw him. . Auron who stared at him a moment before gripping the pale chin."Squall... what are you doing here.." Squall shook his head slightly before sighing."Where have you been..." Auron frowned before looking towards the younger.

"I was... Around..." Squall mused before folding his arms."Jecht's promise have you bound?" Auron nodded slightly something akin to a smile almost appearing before he sighed loudly."Yes..." Squall nodded before speaking."I see.. I was traveling with Yuna's group for a while after it happened.." Auron paused for a moment before Squall shook his head."Jecht said to mention his name to you and I'd get the best in the buisness. " Auron's eye widened for a moment before tilting his head."Oh? When did you.. Of course.. I should have known you would be able to see that.."

Auron turned slightly glaring at Squall"Don't mention it to Tidus.." Squall shook his head"I'm not that stupid.." Auron nodded before putting one arm over Squall's shoulders."Yuna...Will need to be told.. she has four guardians with the boy..." Squall raised one brow"We take him with us.. Jecht's request.." Auron looked amused for a moment before nodding"You think that Tidus will really leave Yuna?" Auron smirked before shaking his head."Bahh... He'll leave..." A slight frown coming before he allowed his eye to close."He'll leave if I go.." Squall did not say anything. A soft smile coming"You..always say that.."

A slight huff coming before he turned his head walking away from the red clad man who grabbed his arm speaking"Where do you think your going?" Squall raised one brow leaning towards the man speaking"Auron.. If you where a tad younger I would wipe that self satisfied smirk off your face.." Auron smirked more leaning down whispering"And why don't you attempt it anyways..." Squall smirked slightly before speaking."Maybe later guardian..When we're alone.."

Authors note: Yo here's the disclaimer a little late but better then never don't own it wish I did I own the lionheart necklace but I bet it still doesn't count ;


End file.
